Hanae Shadowstalker
by DanaAnnwn
Summary: Angesiedelt in der Welt von Guild Wars ist 'Hanae Shadowstalker' ein loser Verbund einzelner Erlebnisse einer Assassinin.
1. Einstimmung

_Kalter Fluß spiegelt_

_Nächtlichen Schatten am Kai_

_Kein Kranich wacht_

Hanae ist mein Name, Shadowstalker meine Identität.

Hanae wurde im Jahr des Büffels geboren, unter einem vollen Mond über den Qi-Fä Mutter kam eigentlich aus einem kleinen Dorf nahe der Raiyan-Höhle, doch von da war sie schon vor Monaten geflüchtet.

_Sie war verrückt_, sagten die Nachbarn und schüttelten den Kopf über die nächtlichen Ausflüge in die Hügel.

_Sie war mutig_, sagten die Hütejungen, denen sie bei der Verteidigung gegen Räuber half.

_Sie war eine reine Seele_, sagte Tschou der Schmied und hielt ihr Andenken wach.

_Sie war eine Schlampe_, sagte der Anführer der Purpurschädel, der sie eines Nachts vergewaltigte.

Sie war meine Mutter.

Shadowstalker wurde im Jahr des Drachen geboren, als ich endlich meine Bestimmung akzeptierte.

Ich wandle unter den Menschen, trage viele Gesichter, bin mal reich, mal alt, aber immer bringe ich den Tod.

Wen ich zum Ziel auswähle, der lebt von geborgter Zeit. Sein Tod ist beschlossen.

Noch nie habe ich meine Auftraggeber enttäuscht. Ich nehme nicht jeden Auftrag an.

Kleine Diebe, Neid, Habgier und Rache interessieren mich nicht.

Ich töte, doch ich bin kein Mörder.


	2. Kapitel 1

„Was soll das heißen?" Paus feiste Wangen blähten sich verächtlich auf. „Was ist an Erklärung schon nötig? Weis Machenschaften stören meine Geschäfte, er muß aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Ganz einfach."

„Ganz so einfach stellt sich der Sachverhalt nicht dar, bedaure" fiel Hanaes ruhige Stimme ein. „Es ist doch so, daß Ihr selber Wei vor einigen Monaten eingeladen habt, Euer Geschäftspartner zu werden, odert? Ihr hattet doch die Gebiete bereits aufgeteilt, nicht wahr? Die Unterstadt für Wei und den Xaquang-Himmelsweg für Euch."

Ein kurzer Blick in Paus Gesicht genügte Hanae, um festzustellen, daß die Situation sich ganz nach Plan entwickelte. Seine Pupillen waren eng zusammengezogen, die Wangen stark gerötet vor Wut, und sein Atem ging bereits seit einigen Minuten schnell und stoßweise. Zur Beruhigung trank er einige hastige Schlucke des Weins, der vor ihm stand.

Seine Leibwächter waren ein Haufen schlecht trainierter Schläger, von denen kein ernsthafter Widerstand zu erwarten war, falls es überhaupt zu einem Kampf kam.

Gelassen fuhr Hanae fort: „Zu Beginn Eures Arrangements wart Ihr beide sehr zufrieden, bis es zu diesem kleinen Mißverständnis in Bezug auf den ‚Roten Phönix' kam."

Der Rote Phönix war ein Bordell in der Nähe von Senjis Ecke und lange Zeit der'Schutzherrschaft' von Kainengs Banden entgangen. Sowohl Pau als auch Wei gedachten dies zu ändern.

Paus Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er antwortete. „Das ist doch vollkommen egal! Bringt ihn einfach um! Für das Geld, was Ihr fordert, könnte ich vermutlich drei andere Assassinen anheuern."

Das war sicherlich richtig. Ein Leben kostete nicht viel in Kaineng, und bezahlte Arbeit gab es auch nicht genug. Die Adelsfamilien und Ministerien beschäftigten zwar ganze Heerscharen von Dienern und aufgrund der unhygienischen und beengten Wohnverhältnisse breiteten sich Krankheiten und Seuchen rasend schnell aus, doch jeden Tag strömten neue Canthaner in die Stadt. Schnell stellten sie fest, daß ihre Ersparnisse nicht ausreichten, um sich ein neues, besseres Leben aufzubauen. Tag für Tag sank ihre Hoffnung, bis sie sich irgendwann in ihr Schicksal ergaben und Bettler, Diebe, Huren oder Halsabschneider wurden.

Also fuhr Hanae fort „Drei Mörder, ja. Drei andere Assassinen? Nein, und das wißt Ihr genau. Wer mich beauftragt, kann sicher sein, daß die Arbeit ausgeführt wird. Keine Fehler, kein Aufsehen, es sei denn, Aufsehen wird ausdrücklich von Euch gefordert, um einem Dritten eine Lektion zu erteilen. Meine Methoden sind vielfältig und sicher und haben mir einen guten Ruf aufgebaut." Und hintergründig lächelnd fügte sie hinzu: „Ich kann natürlich verstehen, wenn meine Dienste Eure Schatztruhen zu sehr belasten würden"

Damit war ihre Aufgabe war so gut wie erledigt.

„Ich gebe Euch daher einen Tag Bedenkzeit, ob Ihr auf meine Bedingungen eingeht oder nicht. Weitaus wichtigere Angelegenheiten als Eure erwarten meine Aufmerksamkeit, und ich werde sie nicht für Euch aufschieben."

Bevor Pau auf die fortgesetzen Beleidigungen mit einem Angriff reagieren konnte, flüchtete Hanae bereits durch die Schatten nach draussen und michte sich unter die Menschenmenge.

Im Raum, den sie gerade verlassen hatte, herrschte Aufruhr und Chaos, soviel war sicher.

Schlendernd lenkte sie ihre Schritte gen Süden.

Pau hatte bereits in ihrer Anwesenheit genug vom Wein getrunken (der mit einem geschmacklosen Stimulans aus Drachenwurzel versetzt war) um ihn vollends in Rage zu versetzen.

Vermutlich würde irgendjemand in Paus Nähe nun eine Tracht Prügel beziehen.

Vielleicht würde auch die Einrichtung seines Büros in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.

Sicher jedoch war, daß Pau schon sehr bald eine seiner Konkubinen aufsuchen würde, um sich in deren Schlafgemach abzureagieren – soviel hatte Hanae durch mehrwöchige Beobachtungen herausgefunden.

Dort würde die Drachenwurzel in Kombination mit Paus Fettleibigkeit und der körperlichen Anstrengung schnell einen tödlichen Herzinfarkt hervorrufen.

Sein Konkurrent Wei war bereits heute Mittag auf offensichtlich nassen Fliesen im Bad ausgerutscht und hatte sich den Hals gebrochen. Da seine Diener Anweisung hatten, ihn nicht beim Baden zu stören, würde seine Leiche erst jetzt gefunden werden.

Zufrieden betrat Hanae den ‚Roten Phönix', um Dunkler Orchidee, der Eigentümerin, Bericht zu erstatten, daß Pau keine weitere Bedrohung für die Selbständigkeit des Bordells darstellen würde und somit der Kontrakt erfüllt sei.


	3. Kapitel 2

Schon wieder zu langsam. Verdammt!

Eine weitere Schnittwunde gesellte sich zu den blauen Flecken und anderen kleinen Verletzungen, die Hanaes Körper bereits bedeckten. Wie schaffte es Lou nur, derartig schnell anzugreifen?

Während sie ihren Gegner vorsichtig im Blickwinkel behielt, richtete Hanae sich wieder auf und versuchte, eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung zu finden. Zu Boden werfen konnte sie ihn nicht, das hatte sie bereits mehrfach versucht. Auf Gift hatte sie natürlich verzichtet, da es sich nicht um einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod handelte. Das Gleiche galt für Fallen, Trittnägel oder ähnliches. Sie hatte zwar noch eine kleine Überraschung in Form von Blendpulver dabei, doch wollte Hanae sich dies aufsparen, bis sie eine realistische Chance sah, Lou zu besiegen, und momentan kam sie nicht einmal in Angriffsreichweite, ohne sich selber eine blutige Nase zu holen.

Ihre Anspannung erhöhte sich noch, als Lou sich in einigen Schritten Entfernung verbeugte und ihr damit eine neue Kampfrunde bedeutete.

Noch nie hatte Hanae jemanden getroffen, der sich seiner Fähigkeiten so bewußt war wie er, und dabei auch noch so unberschämt... gelassen ... war. Als wäre sie kaum mehr als eine der Gossenratten, die sich nachts an Betrunkene heranmachte und Geldbörsen stahl. Zum Henker mit ihm! Sie würde ihm sein unverschämtes Verhalten schon noch... – Grad erst hatte sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf geschlichen, da schwies sie ihn schon beinahe instinktiv zurück. Nein! Sie würde sich von niemandem so aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, das führte nur zu Komplikationen, wie Hanae in früheren Jahren schmerzhaft gelernt hatte. Lieber noch ein paar Wunden einstecken, die bluteten und danach aber heilten, als die Kontrolle verlieren und dann etwas anstellen, was sie bis in ihre Alpträume verfolgen würde. Dort gab es wirklich schon genug Dämonen, die sie quälten, ohne daß sie sich wehren konnte.

Ausgeliefert sein – der schlimmste Alptraum überhaupt...

Doch nun gab es keine Zeit mehr, diese Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen. Lou war blitzartig durch die Schatten zu Hanae gesprungen und deckte sie mit einem Feuerwerk aus komplizierten Angriffsmustern ein. Für die nächsten Minuten konzentrierte Hanae sich nur darauf, sich zu verteidigen. Ihr Körper reagierte instinktiv und mit fast schon nachtwandlerischer Sicherheit beim Ausweichen, ganz so, wie es ihre Ausbilder ihr jahrelang eingebläut hatten.

Gut. Zumindest dies funktionierte also genauso, wie es sollte. So langsam begann sich Hanae für die Situation zu erwärmen. Sie hatte zwar noch keine Lösung, wie sie Lou besiegen wollte, aber ihr würde etwas einfallen.

„Geh runter von mir," röchelte er. „Du schnürst mir die Luft ab!"

„Nein, sonst könntest Du nicht mehr reden" entgegnete Hanae sanft. „Ich stelle nur sicher, daß Du Dich nicht aus meinem Griff herauswindest und weiterkämpfst. Sag, habe ich Dich fair besiegt?"

Lous Augen waren wie wütende Blitze, als er antwortete „Fair? Du hast mich abgelenkt, sonst hättest Du das nie geschafft"

„Das magst Du so sehen, aber es ist doch Deine Sache, wenn Du Dich ablenken läßt? Du mußt Dich einfach mehr konzentrieren, wenn Du gegen mich antrittst" erwiderte sie neckend, doch mit einem stählernen Unterton. „ Jeder von uns ist nur so gut, wie seine emotionale und körperliche Kontrolle über unsere Fähigkeiten, und Du solltest Dich daran erinnern, daß Kämpfe nicht mit Waffen, sondern immer zuerst im Kopf gewonnen werden"

„Pah! So redest Du jetzt, Wildkatze, aber nicht mehr, wenn ich Dir das nächste Mal begegne! Dann werde ich Dir zeigen, mit wem Du Dich angelegt hast. Du wirst noch um Gnade winseln" fauchte Lou.

Hanaes Druck auf seine Halsschlagader verstärkte sich, während die Assassinin sich unwilkürlich verkrampfte. „Ich? Um Gnade winseln? Eher sterbe ich tausend Tode! Meinen Körper kannst Du vielleicht brechen, aber meinen Willen nie!. Aber genug davon. Wenn wir uns wieder begegnen sollten, werde ich bereit sein."

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung rechtete Hanae sich auf und wandte sich förmlich an den am Boden liegenden Gegner.

„Lou mit den Messern, Anführer der Am Fah im Gebiet der Shenzun-Tunnel, ich frage Euch nach den seit Alters her überlieferten Traditionen unseres Ordens: Habe ich, Hanae Shadowstalker, Euch in einem fairen Kampf besiegt und mir damit das Anrecht erworben, von Euch das Geheimnis Eures Kampfstils zu lernen? Antwortet ehrlich, auf daß Ihr Eure Ahnen nicht beschämt."

„Hanae Shadowstalker, vollwertige Assassinin unseres Ordens, Ihr habt mich ehrlich besigt und ich unterwerfe mich Eurer Gnade. Ich werde Euch den Gebrauch der ‚Blitzenden Klingen' beibringen und Euch danach freies Geleit aus meinem Gebiet zusichern."

Seine Stimme schwankte ob der Demütigung, doch Lou rührte sich nicht, gefangen in der ‚Tradition der Erbeutung' – von Meister an Schüler weitergegeben seit Gründung des Ordens der Assassinen.

Tief atmete Hanae ein, als sie endlich den stickigen Dünsten der Shenzun-Tunnel entstieg. Selbst der Gestank der Straßen Kainengs kam ihr vergleichsweise rein und unverdorben vor. Wie Lou es unten in der Kanalisation aushielt, würde sie nie verstehen. Sicher, die Tunnel und Rohre boten ein weitläufiges Versteck, und man konnte sich ungesehen unter der Stadt fortbewegen, aber der Preis war einfach zu hoch.

Nachdenklich ging Hanae in Richtung des Marktplatzes. Sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal ein Badehaus und jemanden, der sich ihre Wunden anschauen würde. Danach würde sie in ihre Unterkunft zurückkehren und noch etwas trainieren - das eben Gelernte sollte schließlich so schnell wie möglich perfektioniert werden. Eine Assassine ruhte nie.

Und was Lou betraf, so war Hanae mehr als zufrieden mit dem Ausgang ihres Unternehmens. Lou war tief gekränkt in seinem Ego und würde nach Rache suchen. Daß eine Frau ihn besiegt hatte, noch dazu eine Frau ohne jegliche Bandenzugehörigkeit, hatte seinem Selbstbewußtsein einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzt. Sicherlich würde er seine Leute in den nächsten Wochen darauf ansetzen, Hanae zu finden. Und sie würde es ihm, wenn auch sehr subtil, sogar erleichtern, würde es hier und da darauf anlegen, gesehen zu werden.

Sollte es dann tatsächlich zu einer Konfrontation kommen, nun, sie würde sie genießen. Er hatte da einige Sätze besagt, die er noch sehr bereuen würde...

Doch hauptsächlich war es Hanae darum gegangen, Lou und seine Am Fah-Schläger in der nächsten Zeit verläßlich abzulenken.

Die Jadebruderschaft plante einige überaus wertvolle Schmuggeltransporte, und wollte die Waren nur ungern der Gefahr eines Überfalls der Am Fah aussetzen. Durch Hanae war sichergestellt, daß die Späher anderweitig beschäftig waren.

Lukrativ für die Jadebruderschaft und überaus lehrreich für Hanae, die nun eine neue Fertigkeit ihr Eigen nannte. Ein guter Tag.


	4. Kapitel 3

Bittere Lektionen

Der salzige Wind und der Geruch von Tang ließen Hanae für einen kurzen Moment den Atem stocken. Zu intensiv, zu unverhofft überfielen sie Erinnerungen, begleitet vom Kreischen der Seevögel, die sich um Fischabfälle stritten, und dem Fluchen des Hafenmeisters von Seitung, der lautstark offene Liegegebühren von einem Kapitän einforderte.

Irgendwo weiter hinten waren die derben Stimmen einiger betrunkener Matrosen zu hören, die ihren Sold offenbar in Wein und Weibern angelegt hatten und jetzt mit ihren Abenteuern prahlten. Wider Willen schmunzelte Hanae vor sich hin - ohne akrobatische Grundausbildung und diverse potenzsteigernde Mittelchen schienen die beschriebenen Aktivitäten doch eher im Bereich des Unwahrscheinlichen zu liegen.

Obschon es erst früher Abend war, machten die vielen Hafenspelunken bereits gute Geschäfte. Aus den offenstehenden Fenstern drang Stimmengewirr, Gelächter und das Klappern von beinernen Würfeln auf Holztischen. Zotige Trinksprüche und die protestierende Stimme einer Schankmagd vervollständigten das Bild, welches Hanaes Erinnerungen ungewollt heraufbeschworen.

In unauffälliges, leicht abgewetztes Braun gekleidet, einen Korb über dem Arm, war Hanae der Inbegriff eines kleinen Dienstmädchens, das von seinen Herrschaften geschickt worden war, Besorgungen zu machen - frischen Fisch für das Abendessen oder exotische Gewürze aus fremden Ländern – welches nun den Ausflug etwas in die Länge zog, um das bunte Treiben am Hafen zu bestaunen. Bislang schien die Tarnung gut zu funktionieren. Todkranke, verstümmelte Bettler hatten um Almosen gefleht, fliegende Händler hatten die Möglichkeit gewittert, etwas Ramsch überteuert an ein dummes, unerfahrenes Mädchen zu bringen, und eine Gruppe Matrosen hatte sich einen Spaß draus gemacht, Hanae im Vorbeigehen diverse vorzugsweise horizontale Aktivitäten anzubieten – nur, damit sie was fürs Leben lerne, selbstverständlich! Den Blick scheu auf den Boden gerichtet, hatte sie ihren Korb festgeklammert und ihre Schritte beschleunigt, wie es von einer braven Magd zu erwarten war.

Wer Hanae dafür allerdings _nicht_ bemerkt hatte, geschweige denn belästigt, waren die Agenten von Jung Bao, die im Hafengebiet verteilt waren und Ausschau hielten nach einer überheblichen Hauptstadtschlampe, die sich anscheinend einbildete, ungestraft die Am Fah an der Nase herumführen zu können. Dies zumindest hatte Hanae dem Gespräch zweier Agenten entnommen, welche so zuvorkommend gewesen waren, ihrer Umgebung keine Beachtung zu schenken, während sie sich unterhielten – Änfänger! Aber so etwas passierte halt, wenn Bauerntrampel sich zu Banditen aufschwangen. Nicht, daß Bauern per se dumm waren, aber sie waren meist zu stolz, sich einem anderen zum Lernen unterzuordnen, wenn sie es gerade geschafft hatten, ihr kleines Dorf zu verlassen.

„Sie ist weg!"

Vor Jung Baos Männern war ein Gassenjunge aufgetaucht, der eine Weile zuvor von ihnen etwas Geld zugesteckt bekommen hatte, vermutlich begleitet von einem Auftrag.

Ein ungläubiger Aufschrei der beiden Männer ließ ihn etwas redseliger werden.

„Ich hab erst ne Weile vorm Schiff gewartet und da war sie nicht. Dann hab ich die Matrosen gefragt und die wussten auch nix, ausser daß sie sie lange nich gesehen haben. Dann hab ich nen Schiffsjungen gefunden, der mich an Bord gelassen hat. Scheint, daß ihr schlecht war und sie nach nem Arzt geschickt hat. Naja, und als der ankam, war sie weg."

Bedächtig leerte Hanae ihre Schale mit Reis und scharfem, eingelegten Gemüse, die sie bei einem Händler erstanden hatte, der praktischerweise schräg hinter den beiden Männern seine Waren anbot. Satt und zufrieden mit sich selbst beobachtete sie die hitzige Diskussion, welche die Nachricht des kleinen Spähers ausgelöst hatte.

Einige Zeit später hastete ein schuldbewußtes Dienstmädchen aus dem Hafengebiet, bemüht, verlorene Zeit wieder gutzumachen, klammerte ihren Korb an sich und folgte ganz nebenbei den Männern Jung Bao's, bis diese sie auf direktem Weg vom Hafen zum örtlichen Hauptquartier der Am Fah geführt hatten. Eine Ecke später verschmolz Hanae mit den Schatten und verließ die Stadt, um die Nacht sicher draussen in den Hügeln vorm Kloster zu verbringen, auf denen die einzige Störung weidende Bullen oder einige Mantiden sein würden.

_Sie erwachte von einem dumpfen Stöhnen, gefolgt von leisem Wimmern. Sie schreckte hoch. Alles dunkel. Sie war nicht allein. Ihr Kopf noch benebelt vom Schlaf, desorientiert und doch schon voller Panik. Ganz in der Nähe ein lautes Poltern. Mit rasendem Puls rieb sie sich die Augen, versuchte, Einzelheiten der Umgebung zu erkennen. Ein dunkler, enger Raum, irgendwo eine Tür, durch deren Spalt unten ein Schimmer von Licht dringt. Es stinkt säuerlich nach vergorener Milch und Erbrochenem, darüber ein Schwall von alkoholischen Dünsten. Nur wenige Schritte neben ihr plötzlich eine derbe Männerstimme._

„_Miststück! Halt endlich still, sonst kriegst Du mein Messer zu spüren, wenn ich mit Dir fertig bin!" Das Wimmern wird leiser und wird nach und nach von rhythmischem Klatschen Fleischs auf Fleisch übertönt. Sie liegt still und weint sich mit lautlosen Tränen wieder in den Schlaf. _

Nein! Nicht jetzt! Daran durfte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall denken. Sie berührte ihre langen Dolche, die griffbereit an ihrer Seite hingen, und richtete sich vorsichtig ein wenig auf.

Es mußte ein böser Wind sein, der ihr diese Gedanken brachte, und ausgerechnet, während sie in ihrem Versteck kauerte und jeden Moment entdeckt werden konnte, wenn ihr der kleinste Laut entfuhr. Es war mitten am Tag, und die Sonne brannte gnadenlos auf die Haiju Lagune nieder, wo Hanae in einem stacheligen Gebüsch kauerte und seit Stunden Jung Bao beobachtete. Sie war ihm seit Tagen gefolgt, vom Hauptquartier in der Nähe des Hafens bis zum Kloster, dann von dort mühselig immer außerhalb der Sichtweite von ihm und seinen Wachen bleibend die Jaya-Klippen überquert, wo er schließlich in der Lagune in der Nähe von Linkei sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Nun wartete Jung Bao, und seiner sich ständig verschlechternden Laune zufolge kam sein Kontaktmann deutlich zu spät.

Hanae war gespannt, wer sich später zeigen würde. Ihre Auftraggeber hatten nur Andeutungen gemacht, daß die Am Fah in letzter Zeit offensichtlich erstarkt waren, und sich ihr Einflussgebiet nun auch über Umwege auf Shing Jea erstrecken würde. Von einer möglichen Allianz zwischen Am Fah und den Purpurschädeln war die Rede, doch fehlten bislang Beweise. Sicher war nur, daß die Organisation seit kurzem über mehr Finanzmittel als gewöhnlich verfügte, und das bereitete der Jadebruderschaft nicht wenig Sorgen.

Offiziell waren natürlich beide Schattenorganisationen vom Kaiser strikt verpönt und verfolgt, doch ein kompliziertes Geflecht von bestechlichen Beamten, ausstehenden Gefälligkeiten und politischen Winkelzügen, die sich in ihrer Komplexität nicht hinter einem meisterhaft gelegten Neun-Laternen-Spiel verstecken mußten, sorgte dafür, daß Am Fah und Jadebruderschaft gleichermassen zum Zuge kamen und nie ernsthaft angegangen wurden.

Ein Erstarken der Am Fah konnte nur Probleme mit sich bringen.

Da Hanae von ihrem vorigen Auftrag noch einiges über die Struktur der Am Fah wußte und ihre Anwesenheit auf Shing Jea den Gegner vermutlich nervös machen und vielleicht sogar zu Fehlern verleiten würde, war man sich schnell einig über ihr Folge-Engagement.

Alles in Hanae hatte sich gesträubt, den neuen Auftrag zu akzeptieren. Sie wollte nie wieder einen Fuß auf Shing Jea setzen, und auf das gebotene Gold konnte sie bequem verzichten. Allerdings wäre es mehr als unprofessionell gewesen, und hätte sie auch in eine unangenehme Lage gebracht. Wie bitte hätte sie ablehnen sollen?

„Tut mir leid, ich habe dort keine angenehme Zeit verbracht und möchte lieber nicht?" Hrmpf, wohl kaum! Sie würde ihre Schwächen nicht freiwillig offenbaren, auch wenn das bedeutete, eine schwere Reise in ihre Vergangenheit anzutreten. Sie hatte sich allerdings ausbedungen, daß sie den Auftrag jederzeit abbrechen konnte, wenn ihrer Einschätzung nach die Lage dies erforderte. Da sie nur beobachten, aber nicht töten sollte, war dies auch mit dem Kodex der Assassinen vereinbar.

Von Osten her, aus Richtung des Wassers, näherten sich mehrere Gestalten dem Lager Jung Baos. Eine etwa 5 Mann starke Truppe bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig den Hang hinauf. Hanae kniff die Augen zusammen. Irgendetwas sah seltsam aus, etwas an der Art der Bewegung. Noch war die Gruppe zu weit entfernt, als daß Details erkennbar gewesen wären. Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge versetzten Hanae in den Zustand höchster Konzentration, wie es ihr damals von ihrem Meister beigebracht worden war.

‚_Du bist nur Wahrnehmung. Augen, Ohren, Nase, selbst Deine Haut spürt die Umgebung und kleinste Veränderungen an der Temperatur oder am Wind. Dein Körper heißt Schmerzen willkommen, wenn der Feind sich nähert, helfen sie Dir doch, wach und aufmerksam zu bleiben.'_

Einige Minuten später hatten auch Jung Baos Wachen die sich nahenden Personen gesichtet und bereiteten sich auf deren Ankuft vor. Waffen wurden dezent im Gürtel gelockert so daß sie leicht zu ziehen waren, und gespannte Bögen wurden ein paar Schritte den Hang hoch lose hinter etwas Strauchwerk verborgen. Es schien, als sei dies ein Treffen, dem auch die Am Fah mit Vorbehalt entgegen sahen.

Schockiert spähte Hanae zur Bucht hinunter. Konnte das wirklich sein? Sie hatte erkannt, was an den Bewegungen falsch war – es war kein Gehen, sondern eher ein aufrechtes Schlängeln – Nagas! Nagas, die sich gleich mit Menschen treffen würden, obwohl die beiden Rassen seit langem verfeindet waren! Was ging hier vor?

Ihr Anführer war eine große Schlange mit einer Aura starker Macht um sich herum. Er trug einen roten Lendenschurz, besetzt mit kostbar gearbeiteten metallenen Applikationen. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen großen Stab, dessen Kopf mit einem Geflecht aus Schnüren und bunten Steinen versehen war. Ein Ritualist.

Noch bevor sie ihre Überraschung verwunden hatte, erstarrte Hanae zu einem schockierten Bündel Panik. Direkt auf ihrer Halsschlagader übte plötzlich eine schmale Klinge Druck aus und eine kräftige Hand schloss sich über ihrem Mund.

„Keine Bewegung! Und kein Wort!"


	5. Kapitel 4

Sie schnappte nach Luft, aber im gleichen Moment senkten sich muskulöse Finger unnachgiebig auf ihre Lippen, pressten sie zusammen und verhinderten, daß ihr ein Laut entweichen konnte. Harte Fingernägel hinterliessen schmerzhafte Einkerbungen in den Wangen.

Gleichzeitig wurde der Druck des Messers an Hanaes Kehle verstärkt, bis unter der Messerspitze einige kleine Bluttropfen perlten. Schreckensbilder blitzen in ihrer Vorstellung auf. Eine machtgewohnte Männerstimme befahl erneut

„Keine Bewegung! Und keine Tricks!"

Gefangen in einer tödlichen Umarmung erstarrte Shadowstalker..

_Ein Mann. Will auch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Wird mich am Leben lassen, bis er hat, was er will. Stark. Messer. Geschickt, sonst hätte ich ihn gehört. _

_Breiter Rüstriemen über der Brust, der Beschlag schmerzhaft in ihrem Rücken. Sein Atem ruhig, sein Puls nur leicht beschleunigt. Kleine Narben an seinen Händen, gut verheilt. Feines Haar kitzelt Shadowstalker am Hals. Leichter Ledergeruch steigt von seiner Rüstung auf. _

Shadowstalker zwang sich zur Ruhe. Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge durch die Nase verlangsamten den hämmernden Rhythmus ihres Herzens und ermöglichten ihr, die Situation genauer zu überdenken.

_Ihre Hände sind nur teilweise von seinen kräftigen Armen behindert, die Dolche jederzeit greifbar. Durch die enge Umklammerung sind ihrer beider Körper miteinander verbunden – eine kleine Verlagerung ihres Schwerpunktes würde gerade hier am Hang Wunder bewirken, aber auch zu Entdeckung führen. Sie könnte ihn durch Druckpunkte an seinem Körper bewußtlos machen, dazu braucht sie auch die Hände nicht und könnte mit denen sein Messer abwehren, bis er bewußtlos wird. Sie könnte ihm durch die Schatten entkommen, ihn blenden, verkrüppeln, vergiften oder benommen machen. _

So schlecht sahen ihre Chancen doch gar nicht aus. Hanae entspannte ihre Muskeln und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Angreifer.

„So ists gut. Braves Mädchen" raunte seine Stimme, nah an ihrem linken Ohr. Als würde Hanae ihm zustimmen, bewegte sie langsam und nickend den Kopf, darauf bedacht, den Mann nicht nervös zu machen. Am Ende ihrer Bewegung hatte sie sich schliesslich so positioniert, daß sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte.

Graue Augen dominierten ein seltsam junges und doch von einer gewissen Härte gezeichnetes Gesicht, welches von dunklen Haaren mit einer widerspenstigen Stirnlocke umrahmt wurde. Sicherlich hatte sich schon so manche Frau in seinen feingeschnittenen Gesichtszügen verloren und die dahinter aufblitzende Kälte mit Traurigkeit verwechselt – eine Fehleinschätzung, die Hanae auf keinen Fall passieren würde.

Nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren die Vorbereitungen zur Ankunft der Naga offenbar abgeschlossen. Jung Baos Männer standen locker verteilt um ihren Anführer herum, doch ihr lässiges Gehabe konnte nicht über die Anspannung hinwegtäuschen, die alle ergriffen hatte. Gerade kamen die Naga knapp unterhalb des Lagers wieder in Sicht, in Rufweite, nachdem der Weg sie kurz an einer kleinen Hecke vorbeigeführt hatte. Niemand außer Hanae schien Notiz davon genommen zu haben, daß die Gruppe ein klein wenig zu lang gebraucht hatte, diese zu passieren.

„Halt!"

Einer von Jung Baos Männers war vorgetreten und blockierte den Weg.

„Mein Herr wird Euch gleich begrüßen, aber ich muß Euch daran erinnern, daß für dieses Treffen eine Waffenruhe verabredet ist. Sollte einer von Euch einen Angriff beginnen oder auch nur den Anschein erwecken, sind unsere Gespräche beendet und unsere Partner in Kaineng werden von Eurem Verrat erfahren."

Sichtlich erleichtert, daß er sich bei seinem offenbar auswendig gelernten Text nicht verhaspelt hatte, wartete der Mann auf Antwort.

Der Naga-Ritualist glitt vor ihn hin und musterte ihn durchdringend.

„Habt Ihr mich verstanden? Keine Angriffe!"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Götter! Ich dachte, diese Biester verstehen Canthanisch..." murmelte der Mann vor sich hin und schrak zurück, als der Ritualist mit leiser, züngelnder Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Wir haben versstanden. Unssere Rasse hält ihre Verssprechen, sselbsst wenn ssie es mit Abschaum zzu tun hat. Und nun lassst unss zzu Eurem Herrn."

Ohne den Söldner weiter zu beachten, schlängelten sich die Naga an ihm vorbei und zu Jung Bao hin, der sie breitbeinig stehend und mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust empfing.

„Ich bin Jung Bao, Anführer der Purpurschädel. Diese Insel steht unter meiner Herrschaft."

Bei diesen Worten fühlte sich Hanae, als würde ihr die Luft zum Atmen abgeschnürt. Hass schoss in ihr auf, begleitet von Adrenalin und Wut. Ihr Körper war überzogen mit Gänsehaut, und Dunkelheit schien sie zu umfassen. Seine Stimme löste Übelkeit in ihr aus. Diese Überheblichkeit, gepaart mit beiläufiger Grausamkeit – zu viele Erinnerungen waren damit verbunden. Die Hand auf ihrem Mund schien plötzlich unendlich schwer, und das Gefängnis seiner Arme trieb Hanae fast in Panik. Nur am Rande nahm sie noch wahr, daß sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann, zu sehr mußte sie sich aufs Atmen konzentrieren.

„Ich bin Tin Dao Kaineng und gewählter Ssprecher diesser Gruppe. Wem diesse Inssel gehört, ssollten wir zzu einem anderen Zzeitpunkt disskutieren."

Jung Bao schnaubte verächtlich, und selbst von Hanaes Standpunkt hinter ihm konnte sie sein höhnisches Kopfschütteln erkennen.

„ Diskutieren? Sicher nicht. Wenn wir uns nach Abschluss dieser Gespräche noch einmal sehen..." Sein Griff zur Dolchscheide an seinem Gürtel machte die Fortsetzung des Satzes unnötig. Die Männer um ihn herum gröhlten vor Lachen.

„Eure Rassse hat ssich wahrlich weit von den Euch beigegebenen Gaben Eurer Götter entfernt, Bao. Dwayna sschenke Euch Mitgefühl, und Lysssa erleuchte Euren Geist, denn wir alle ssind nur Ihre Gesschöpfe. Auch unter meinen Brüdern und Ssschwestern herrsscht Hasss auf Euch, doch sseit den Zzeiten Hanasha Coralfins isst viel Wind über dass Jademeer gestrichen, und immer mehr Sstimmen werden laut, die Vergangenheit hinter unss zzu lasssen."

„Pah! Dummes Geschwätz von Tierlingen, die um ihre Beute bangen. Frieden zwischen Euch und uns kann niemals sein!"

„Wer von unss verhält ssich denn wie Tiere, wenn er nachtss unssere Behaussungen überfällt, unssere Nahrungssvorräte zzersstört und unssere Kinder achtloss tötet?" zischte Tin Dao Kaineng und richtete sich auf. Seine überraschend menschlich aussehende Hand lag weißverkrampft um den Griff seines Stabes, und im Geflecht der Steine und Schnüre schienen sich kleine Blitze zu fangen. Seine Zunge schnellte zwischen spitzen Reißzähnen hervor, während gleichzeitig sein Nacken bedrohlich anschwoll.

Einer der Begleiter murmelte beruhigende Worte, die Hanae nicht verstehen konnte – zu leise hatte er gesprochen, und zu sehr war sie selber von diesem Wortwechsel zwischen Purpurschädel und Naga gefangen. Was immer sie aufzudecken erwartet hatte, als sie den Auftrag annahm, dies war es sicher nicht!. Ob die Jadebruderschaft ihr allerdings diese Geschichte abnehmen würde, stand noch in den Sternen geschrieben. Zunächst einmal mußte Hanae, herausfinden, um was es ging, und dann war da noch die Kleinigkeit dieses Mannes, der sich unbemerkt an sie herangeschlichen und sie überwältigt hatte (_Wie hatte er das_ _geschafft?_). Zumindest schien ihr Verstand langsam wieder zu funktionieren, wenn sie schon wieder Spekulationen über die Reaktion ihrer Auftraggeber anstellen konnte. Gut. Panik war hier wirklich fehl am Platz.

Indessen hatte sich die Situation etwas beruhigt. Jung Bao und Tin Tao Kaineng standen nebeneinander und beugten sich über ein aufgerolltes Stück Pergament, welches einer der Purpurschädel hielt. Ein unwillkürlicher, wenn auch leiser Fluch verriet Hanae, daß auch der Fremde nicht erkennen konnte, was darauf verzeichnet oder gemalt war.

„Dies ist die Liste jener Artefakte, die unsere Verbündeten in Kaineng bereits lokalisieren konnten. Selbstverständlich enthält sie keine genauen Angaben, wo oder unter welchen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die Dinge anzufinden sind, wir wollen ja nicht, daß Ihr uns hintergeht. Obwohl: Tiere wie Ihr würdet überall in Kaineng auffallen und gehetzt werden – das wäre ein Spaß!" Kehliges Gelächter begleitete rüde Gesten.

„Und weil ja doch nur wenige Leute so etwas sammeln, wird das Verschwinden schnell auffallen und auf dem Markt bekannt werden. Die Preise sind dementsprechend angepasst; unsere Partner gehen große Gefahren ein, wenn sie versuchen, alles für Euch zu bekommen"

„Ja, wir haben versstanden, dasss Ihr Euch an unserem Interessse bereichern werdet, soo gut es nur geht. Dennoch haben unssere Ältesten entschieden, dass wir diesse Dokumente brauchen. Zzu lange wurden wir gehetzzt, und zzu viel unserer Gesschichte und Sschätzze isst bereitss auf ewig versschwunden. Unssere Appelle an Kaisser Kisu ssind zzum Sscheitern verurteilt, ssolange er unter dem Einflussss der Minissterien ssteht. Wir akzzeptieren den geforderten Preiss" antwortete der Ritualist unter Aufbringung aller Selbstbeherrschung.

Der Kaiser? Und die kaiserlichen Ministerien? Was geschah hier? Wenn sie doch nur diese Liste in die Finger bekommen würde, könnte man vielleicht versuchen, anhand der Art der Artefakte Rückschlüsse zu ziehen auf die Absichten der Naga. Und die Absichten ihrer Ältesten, obwohl Hanae bislang nicht einmal gewußt hatte, daß die Naga über hierarchische Strukturen verfügten. Auch das Auftreten des Nagas war beeindruckend in seiner Intensität und Leidenschaft. Sicherlich ein Gegner, dem sie nur ungerne gegenüberstehen würde, obwohl ihr Meister sie ermuntert hatte, auch gemeinsam mit Ritualisten zu trainieren. Vielleicht waren es gerade diese früheren Eindrücke, was diesen Geisterbeschwörern möglich war, daß Hanae solchen Kämpfen nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg ging. Ohne gründliche Vorbereitung war der Tod fast sicher, Vorbereitungen übrigens, die Jung Baos Männer hier definitiv nicht getroffen hatten. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, daß seine provozierenden Äußerungen vorhin ohne Konsequenzen geblieben waren.

„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht. Wir treffen uns also in einer Woche auf der Onghsang-Insel zur Übergabe der ersten Lieferung. Seid pünktlich bei Sonnenuntergang dort, sonst platzt das Geschäft. Und keine Tricks!" knurrte Jung Bao.

Einhelliges Kopfnicken signalisierte das Einverständnis der Naga. Nach einigen weiteren kurzen Wortwechseln brach ihre kleine Gruppe wieder auf und zog Richtung Küste davon. Von den Purpurschädeln unbeachtet vermehrte sich die Gruppe der Naga um eine weitere Schlange, als sie das Gebüsch weiter unten am Hang passierten. Ein Beobachter offenbar, für den Fall, daß das Treffen ein Hinterhalt gewesen wäre, denn er war nicht bewaffnet.

Eine kleine Weile später brach auch Jung Bao mit seinen Männern auf. Unflätige Bemerkungen über dieses Treffen wechselten sich ab mit Witzen, was man diesen Abend im Dorf Linkei anstellen würde – zu lange sei man schon nicht mehr dort gewesen, und sicherlich hätten die Frauen und Mädchen dort bereits Sehnsucht nach ihnen! Nur erst noch ein paar Würfelspiele, einige Flaschen Alkohol ‚um die Sehnsucht der Weiber zu förden' und dann, dann...endlich!

Kalte Wut stieg in Hanae auf. Gefangen in festen Griff des fremden konnte sie nur untätig den abziehenden Purpurschädeln nachblicken.

Endlich hörte sie seine Stimme „ Ich werde Dich jetzt gleich loslassen, aber sei gewarnt, Du solltest mich nicht angreifen! Wir müssen reden. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

Angespannt signalisierte Hanae ihr Einverständnis. Er würde ihr einige Fragen zu beantworten haben – auf dem einen Weg oder dem anderen, ganz nach seinem Belieben...

„Gut. Mein Name ist Ryo Kurotani, und Du mußt Hanae sein. Ich habe schon viel von Dir gehört"

Das Messer verschwand endlich von ihrer Kehle und der Griff über ihrem Mund löste sich. Hanae war frei. Rasch drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Was bildet ihr Euch eigentlich ein! Und was um alles in der Welt habt ihr hier zu schaffen?"


End file.
